Salty and smoke
by mar90t
Summary: Mi versión de porqué y cómo empezó Integra con el hábito de fumar...


_Uff! Estas vacaciones te dejan cada vez más pereza. He regresado con otro de mis, quien sabe porqué, títulos en inglés XD. Advierto que es sonso pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa T.T

* * *

_

**SALTY AND SMOKE**

Cuando regresó del colegio se dirigió directamente hacia su habitación, subió a toda prisa por las escaleras como alma que se la lleva el diablo tropezando entre escalón y escalón, azotando la puerta en las narices del mayordomo que esperaba recibirla y al que no le dió oportunidad de pronunciar palabra alguna; al parecer no traía mucho apetito para almorzar.

Por el resto de la tarde no se supo de ella, pasó encerrada en su dormitorio sin mostrar señal de vida, pero no era raro que hiciera eso, sobretodo después de la muerte de su padre, solía hacerlo todo el tiempo y, aunque ya hubiera pasado medio año desde entonces, Walter no se molestó en hablarle para obtener alguna respuesta, pues sabía que no respondería y por el momento era mejor que estuviera sola, sin embargo cada una que otra hora el doméstico vigilaba el corredor de su alcoba para asegurarse que estuviera bien, le preocupaba que hubiera recaído en estado de depresión.

En la noche bajó a cenar por la insistencia del criado, pero no probó bocado a pesar de que se había esmerado en prepararle algo especial para animarla, aparentemente ni siquiera notó que le había hecho su platillo favorito. El anciano se limitó a observarla con los ojos fijos en el plato que miraba y parecía no mirar, revolviendo con un tenedor el alimento entre cada suspiro y cabizbaja, pero no se atrevió a decirle algo que la fuera a incomodar. La monstruosa figura que emergió de repente de un rincón del comedor lo sacó de lo absorto que se encontraba contemplando la deprimida imagen ante sus ojos; Alucard se había sumado a la escena cuando la joven se levantó de su asiento para retirarse, el susodicho pensó que lo hacía como forma de eludirlo porque a ella le ofendía su sola presencia, realmente ella había ignorado por completo que él había aparecido y la verdad era que a él le importaba muy poco lo que ella pensara, agradarle o no, no estaba en su contrato.

-Me preocupa que haya regresado a ese estado, no soporto verla así.- dijo el senescente al no muerto una vez que su ama se había alejado.

-Te preocupas por nada, ya se le pasará.-

-Creí que lo había superando porque ayer parecía estar muy contenta.-

-Así son ellas, un día de buenas y otro de malas. Jóvenes, viejas, las mujeres… todas son igual de complicadas.- Comentó a modo de desazón.

*

No había misión hoy así que prácticamente él estaría libre, y como acostumbraba hacerlo esas aburridas noches rondaba como ánima en pena por los pasillos de la organización, más que como centinela que vela por el resguardo y la seguridad de las personas, para meditar o aprovecharse de algún pobre idiota descuidado que se pusiera en su camino, es que no era lo mismo beber de una bolsa de plástico que de un ser vivo. Pronto empezó a sentir curiosidad y se preguntó si aquel viejo tenía razón, ya que el día anterior la había visto diferente: con una ligera sonrisa indisimulable que delataba alegría, entusiasmo y buen humor, tarareando distraída y risueña, sonrosándose por todo y sin querer. 'Ayer parecía estar tan…'

-¿Enamorada?... ¡Bah!- Sacó un habano de uno de sus bolsillos y lo olfateó, el olor no le resultó para nada excitante, después de todo, Qué demonios hace alguien como él con esas cosas que fueron hechas para humanos y en las que no encontraba placer? a pesar de eso, buscó algo con que encenderlo, lo hacia por usanza y después de todo seguir fumándolo o dejar de hacerlo no lo mataría, ya estaba muerto.

Siguió su recorrido nocturno, todavía era medianoche, temprano para una criatura de las tinieblas como él, cuando avanzaba comenzó a oír un sollozar que se hacía más claro y aumentaba a medida que se aproximaba hasta uno de los tantos sitios de la casona, se detuvo debajo del marco de una entrada que daba directamente frente a la luna perfectamente entera, se perdió por unos segundos en la redondez del voluminoso cuerpo perlado, desconectado del mundo y de sí hasta que volvió a escuchar el moqueo proveniente de un recoveco del lugar, volteó la vista, la miró apartada y replegada en el escondrijo que formaba el ángulo entre dos paredes, abrazando sus rodillas con el rostro oculto entre éstas, abrigada con una mantilla sobre los hombros. Sabía que le ocurría algo que no tenía que ver precisamente con la muerte de su padre, pero ¿qué exactamente…? No es que esta duda le fuera una piedra en el zapato, pero tampoco sería problema escudriñar aquella cabecita, le sonaba fácil de hacer y ridículamente tentador.

_Él realmente me agradaba… me besó, mi primer beso… y ni siquiera me gustó, fue húmedo y baboso… Yo… pensé que…_

"_¿Realmente creíste que alguien podía enamorarse de ti? Ni siquiera tienes amigas porque eres un fenómeno y lo que tienes de fea lo tienes de tonta, ingenua."_

¡Bingo! Puras tonterías de púberos, pero acaso esperaba otra cosa de una tonta muchachita? Esa clase de estupideces eran pérdida de tiempo y no sabía si le daba risa o rabia ver a la heredera de Hellsing lloriqueando a moco tendido por un niño como una débil e indefensa niñita, literalmente. Tenía poco de conocerla, y aunque no lo admitiera ni para sí mismo, le provoca ideas que lo contrariaban y lo confundían, por una parte le indignaba que una arrapieza fuera la ama y señora de un ser tan poderoso como él, pero también había algo en ella que lo sorprendía y lo hacía creer que era diferente a sus predecesores y a cualquiera que haya conocido antes, que ella los superaba y por mucho; Su empeño en probarla era una forma personal de negación y autoconvencimiento para justificar su incertidumbre.

Inhaló el humo del puro que había logrado encender, exhaló una fumarada con inmensa tranquilidad, dibujó una sonrisa triunfal y con voz jovial se dirigió a la rubia que aún no se había dado cuenta que desde hace un rato alguien la observaba:

-¡La señorita Hellsing tiene novio! ¿Cuándo se casarán y cuántos hijos tendrán?-

Cuando se percató que había sido descubierta por quien seguramente se burlaría de ella como siempre lo hacia, disimulando volteó su rostro al lado contrario para evitar que la viera, y aunque no estaba de humor para ponerlo en su lugar, había decidido que nadie volvería a menospreciarla.

-¿Acaso no es motivo para festejar que algún valiente haya cautivado el corazón de la gran cazadora de vampiros?- Volvió a preguntar con intención de incitarla a responder, con la misma sinceridad de un mentiroso y la indiferencia fingida de un interesado.

-Si no te largas ahora mismo el casado serás tú.- Contestó neutral, ocultando nuevamente la cara en sus marcados hinojos para evadir la mirada insidiosa del que estaba a un par de metros.

-Olvida que fui cazado por su familia hace mucho tiempo.-

-Me refiero a que tu eterna compañera será una estaca de madera o plata atravesándote el- Manifestó sin saña, pero advirtiendo hastío y negándose a verlo de frente.

-¡Pero que agresividad! Simplemente quería saber quien es el afortunado que-

-¡Un idiota igual que tú!- Le gritó encarándolo furiosa, poniéndole fin a la asechanza hiriente y burlesca del nosferatu, soltándose en llanto nuevamente cuando todo este tiempo había obviado hacerlo delante del que la trataba con tanta descortesía. El ver el semblante abatido de la joven mujer, le golpeó tanto que en el futuro él mismo se encargaría del que tratara de humillarla y no dejaría que le hicieran daño para no tener que volver a verla así.

Tiró el resto del manojo de andullos rollizos contra el suelo, lo apagó con la suela de su bota y soltó la última bocanada, dió dos largos pasos hacia la adolescente con absoluta serenidad, se sentó confiadamente a su lado fiándose de que ella aún no le había reclamado por haber hurgado sus pensamientos.

-Esas cosas no son importantes, ama.- Expresó con voz dócil y sin la más mínima intención de seguir su hostigamiento.

-Lo fue para mí.-

-No vale la pena llorar por algo así.-

-¿Tú qué sabes de sentimientos?... No eres humano…- Suavizó, refregando sus puños contra los húmedos párpados, hipando en suspiros de lamento.

-No tengo idea porque definitivamente no soy humano, pero él es sólo un niño imbécil.- esas últimas líneas le sonaban demasiado muy bondadosas viniendo de él y le dejaron un mal sabor de boca, dulcemente empalagoso para ser exactos, porque sin quererlo eran palabras de consuelo para la angustia de la núbil muchacha. -La gente siempre te defraudará, no esperes mucho de ellos.- Repuso recobrando su tono de desdén. Nunca entendería a los humanos ni porqué daban tanta importancia a cosas tan absurdas como esas, pero la verdad era que se había envilecido con el paso de las décadas, olvidando sentimientos de cariño tal como si nunca hubiese sido humano, pero ya no quedaban ni retazos de que un día lo fue, ni vestigios del noble hidalgo e ilustre señor de tal alcurnia, se había transformado en un vulgar bellaco, aprovechado y sin escrúpulos.

-"¿Qué es un beso para reanimar a la chiquilla?…" -Pensó arrogantemente jactancioso para él.

Ella había dejado de llorar, ya no estaba triste o irritada, estaba indolente, ensimismada en el silencio que más que incómodo era afable, cuando de repente sintió los nervudos dedos enguantados posarse en su mentón acercando sus tenues rasgos a aquella grave fisonomía de fracciones escuálidas; lo último que supo fue que los fríos labios del vaivoda estaban sobre los suyos y que estaba siendo delicadamente besada por aquella alimaña que quién sabe cuantos años tenía pero que sabía eran muchos. En ese instante no supo que le asustaba más: si lo helado de sus labios, el hecho de que ('algo' como él) la estuviera besando, que ella estuviera permitiendo tal cosa (paralizada, incapaz de reaccionar) o el inusitado salobre sabor a sangre y tabaco que le compartía la boca de aquel hombre, sin embargo el ruin condenado besaba tan delicioso que hacía que le agradara la temperatura de sus labios, el roce de la caricia, el sabor de su boca; todo se sentía y sabía tan bien. La boca y el hálito que al principio la sofocaron ahora le apetecían. En la vida había estado así de cerca de él y siempre pensó que su olor sería el hedor de la muerte, fétido o sulfuroso, en cambio su aroma era bálsamo solemne, vino añejo agridulce y madera aserrada recién barnizada.

El impresionado resultó ser él, quien a pesar de sus afamadas virtudes de amante sobrehumano insuperable a lo largo de los siglos no hacía memoria de cuando fue la última vez que besó a alguien así, no era su primer beso pero nunca besó de forma tan limpia. Indubitablemente había estado con cantidad y variedad de mujeres sensual y sexualmente atractivas, concubinas de calidad incomparable, entonces ¿Cómo era posible que prefiriera los sencillos y estrechos labios de esa célibe chica a los frondosos y carnosos de cualquiera de sus damas de compañía? Inverosímil le parecía que esto le supiera mucho mejor que cualquiera de los placeres obtenidos durante su no vida en episodios carnales, y aun más, la indescriptible sensación que lo aterrorizaba; esta jovencita a su corta edad lo había hecho sentir como ninguna otra mujer.

Y es que la calidez de su aliento era inexplicablemente sublime, sintió que la tierra nunca estuvo tan cerca del cielo por estar besando un ángel, sus labios sabían a gloria y el salino sabor de sus lágrimas, era como la miel arenosa de un algodón de azúcar deshaciéndose en su propia boca. El beso estaba lejos de ser férvido o intenso como los que solía dar, no tenía esa clase de pasión profana, ajeno a cualquier sensualidad o sucio erotismo. La besó lentamente, atrapando el fino labio inferior de la virginal chica entre los suyos, jugueteando pausadamente con él, rozando y acariciando sutilmente éste sin llegar a apoderarse de la inocente boca, mordiendo ligeramente y mimando su tierna piel a la vez. La diestra lengua se limitó a explorar sin malicia y sin llegar a invadir espacio impropio, pero tan íntimo que él degustaba la humedad y saboreaba la tibieza del aire de la respiración de que carecía, reconocía la reciprocidad antagonista entre su etérea gelidéz y la volátil vaporosidad de ella, tan intrínseco que ella no reconocía que era lo que le correspondía y que se había perdido en aquel intercambio en el que lo descubría a él.

Realmente ella nunca puso resistencia, pero luego él no la percibió tan tensa como el instante en el que la sintió reaccionar. Se había rendido y se dejó besar aventurándose ella a hacer lo mismo también, deseando con casto anhelo y ansia pura. Él se había sometido y ahora era un sumiso novato en el asunto, porque con la saliva de la adolescente se había tragado su fatua petulancia de lobo engreído. Era curioso verlos, a él sobre todo, como un par de tórtolos sentados en el piso, él inclinado y ella con el rostro alzado hasta alcanzar al varón que le superaba en altura, años y por lo tanto, experiencia. Sin más contacto corporal que el de sus bocas juntas, el único acercamiento físico que tendrían.

No era la primera vez que se familiarizaba con el vicio, pues su padre solía hacerlo aunque no delante de ella, pero era primera vez que tenía un contacto tan directo con el hábito que haría doblegarse de rodillas por un momento de efímero éxtasis a la mujer de voluntad empedernida y carácter indómito que alguien haya conocido jamás, quebrantando su voluntad de acero y haciéndola tiritar de desesperación. Quedándose con esa manía trasmutada en necesidad, que la tranquilizaba en las situaciones más críticas, alivianando sus penas y la maldita maña de encender un cigarro tras otro sin siquiera haber terminado el anterior.

La segunda vez que lo haría fue cuando esperó a que un grupo de compañeras que estaban instruyéndose en el mismo gusto en el baño del colegio lograron dejar alguno a la vista cuando se marcharon, en medio de la sensación de asfixia recordó aquel momento que despertaría cada vez con la chispa de un cerillo o un encendedor; luego, en su afán por continuar el incipiente antojo, llegó a conseguir quien sabe cómo unos cigarrillos baratos que no le dejarían más que un gusto desabrido. Llegó a tales extremos que a pesar de ser obediente y dada muy poco a actos de rebeldía burlaba hasta las normas más estrictas con las artimañas más ingeniosas en sus años de escuela para irse a relajar en donde nadie la fuera a encontrar, que a pesar de nunca haber sido muy femenina se bañaba en perfume para tapar el pesado olor y despistar al meticuloso mayordomo. Una vez tratando de esconder las colillas y cenizas se deshizo de ellas quemándolas en el fuego de la chimenea sin contar con la pestilencia que éstas despenderían, fue descubierta cuando terminó por llevarlas al colegio en su desbordante bolso escolar en un intento por pasar desapercibida entre la cantidad de sospechosas que resultarían; fue cuando concibió cuan bajo había caído, pero era tarde, ya no podía ni quería dejarlo.

-"De todos modos moriré."- alegó cuando la recta Directora la obligó a escuchar un sermón de cómo se veía social y moralmente una señorita haciendo semejante cosa que además la estaba guiando directo a la tumba. Al fin y al cabo nadie tenía por qué decirle nada, ella era dueña de su vida; fue lo que le dijo a Walter cuando trató de persuadirla en vano.

Esa mala costumbre se llegó a convertir, de alguna manera, en una especie de desahogo para sobrellevar las horas de soledad en las que volvía a revivir lo que casi olvidaba en el ajetreo de rutinarios deberes, mientras se exasperaba a tal forma cuando no tenía uno a mano, añoraba que se volviera a repetir lo que con el paso de los años ella creyó que él había perdido en el infinito mar de sus recuerdos; ella pensaba que para él había sido un suceso intranscendente o un acontecimiento banal sino es que lo había borrado de su memoria, tan insignificante como había sido para ella el incidente con aquel niño, como un hecho inexistente en su vida, como que nunca ocurrió.

Para el conde, el precio a pagar por aquel infame pensamiento que lo impulsó a que empezara todo era mermar la vida de la persona que más le importaba, pero 'jamás ni nunca', (como dice una amiga de la autora), en todos los cientos de años que le aguardaban por vivir, olvidaría ese momento en que probó los delgados labios sabor frambuesa y rojos fresa de aquella cándida doncella por la que ahora no sentía más que desapego por ser la descendiente hombres que habían logrado someterlo, pero que con el tiempo, aquel dulce sabor se trasformaría en fuego en los labios y él suplicaría por dejarles saber su sed, su anhelo de estar ceñido entre esos labios.

*(Volviendo al fic)

Ella había cedido por completo y él hubiera pasado mucho más tiempo besándola, porque realmente le gustaba la inefable sensación, pero decidió parar por miedo a lo que estaba sintiendo, hundiéndose en arenas movedizas. Cuando se apartó y ella abrió lentamente los ojos, él se había marchado, notó que tampoco se encontraba en aquel sitio, ahora se encontraba en su lecho; hubiera dicho que todo fue un sueño sino fuera porque todavía en sus labios permanecía la sal de su boca y el efluvio de aquel humo que la haría recordar esta noche desde la que se haría adicta a él.

* * *

_Ahora me gustaría saber que opinan ó si tienen su propia versión del tema._


End file.
